The metallic can of the punch-key tab type has long been the industry favorite for use as a beverage container. Carbonated drinks, beer, fruit juices, vegetable juices, diet supplements, energy drinks, children's formula, and even water are commonly packaged in such can containers for sale to the consuming public. Statistically, there are over 120 billion beverage cans produced every year just by the three largest manufacturers; that is, over 328 million cans are produced every day.
Metallic can containers are an efficient, low cost method of marketing consumer beverages. Cans are easy to transport, stack and store for relatively long periods of time. After consumption of the beverage, the metal container (which is primarily, but not exclusively, formed of aluminum or aluminum alloys), can be recycled and used again. Thus, the popularity of certain beverage containers, such as soft drink cans, has grown enormously in recent years; and it is commonplace now to see individuals consuming beverages from such containers anytime during their life activities.
When ready to be opened, most can containers have a discrete metallic punch-key tab (also known as either a pop-top tab, or pop-open tab, or pull-top tab) that when used will breech the metallic can top to create a prepared aperture which allows humans to access and consume the beverage. When opened, the can will stand upright well and efficiently, because of the can's bottom shape and diameter.